Nappa's story
The Men, the King, and the Stone by Matt Jones 600 years ago from the time of this story, Molorio, a world full of luscious mountains, green fields, beautiful, shining oceans, colourful, bright skies was ruled by its king, King Fleedor. Molorio was also home to many dazzling creatures who roamed the world, (many much different than anything you or I have ever encountered). It was home to humans, demons, and many creatures alike, whom the king Fleedor ruled over with kindness, passion, and great respect for his people. Fleedor had made little to-no enemies in his rule, with the only threat coming from the demon group known as “The Cloaked”. Demons, and monsters who would tempt their victims into evil deeds, before finally killing them. They had a ruler too, unknown at the time, and who supposedly still lives in Molorio to this day. King Fleedor also had a wife, named Glarin, who was also, if not more kind hearted, than her husband. Glarin was also a great craftswoman, creating Fleedor's first, all mighty sword, made from powerful steel and mysterious gems. Glarin would not reveal the location of these gems to anyone, as she doubted they would remain in safe hands if the location was revealed. She herself stumbled upon them by accident when riding her beloved horse. King Fleedor and Glarin had two sons during their reign, Fleedor II, and Theoshen, both twins, born on King Fleedor's 29th birthday, his 2nd year of ruling his kingdom. Fleedor II and Theoshen were intelligent, bright hearted boys, who loved every day of their youthful lives, playing in their enormous gardens with the finest of toys, and cared for all around them. Fleedor II and Theoshen looked extremely like their father, both having blonde hair up to their shoulders when they turned 13, green eyes from their mothers side, and both stood taller than their father at 6'4. In the years of 15KF-18KF, (KF meaning the start of the rule of King Fleedor), 16 year old Fleedor II and Theoshen used to search for creatures in the mystifying woods nearby their castle. These woods were not dark, damp, or dusty, but instead, calm, clean, and full of amazing wildlife ready to find. However, their father had warned them of one thing a few years before: “Do not stray too far from your shelter, my children, for there lies the Forest of Gonblack. Entering through that forest does not bring great fortune, or small fortune, but instead, an empty void, where madness lies. Once you've entered, there is only one method of escape. You must find a magic light, located randomly in the forest. Once you find it, you can escape. If case you are wondering children, I know of this due to the fact one of my oldest friends once entered that abomination many years before, and spent 4 years in that forest he called “The Trees of Hell”. He found the light two times, but only managed to get through on his second time seeing the light. After that, we was a changed man. He had submitted to whatever torture was there laying there for him. Do not enter that forest, or you shall suffer the same fate as he did. Driven to madness, violence, and death”. This story shocked Fleedor II, who now kept a close eye on making sure he did not stray too far from their comfortable paradise. Theoshen, on the other hand, pretended to be worried, but secretly now wanted to seek this forest. One day, in the year of 18KF, around winter, Theoshen and Fleedor II began to search for the strange Yooki bird, which apparently had the power to cure people's blindness or deafness through the art of their tweeting, however, they were such fast creatures, nobody has even held one in the palm of their hand. Theoshen wanted to be the first one to do it, while Fleedor II would record this in his book he carried with him. “Theoshen, remember what father informed us about” said Fleedor II, as they both began trekking through the forest. “Yes, Fleedor, I'm not as forgetful as you make me out to be!” said Theoshen, slightly trying to ignore his brother's warnings. “I'm just concerned because you of all people want to check out this forest now, I read your note about it!” said Fleedor II, slightly raising his voice. “You have no respect for me, do you?” said Theoshen, picking up several branches and snapping them in boredom. “Theoshen! Don't you remember these trees communicate, they're alive!” said Fleedor II, apologising to the tree in a slight quiet voice.” “Fleedor, I do not remember you being this big of a pansy, when did your search of adventure slip through your fingers, you weren't like this a few years back.” asked Theoshen, looking towards his brother with a slight look of intimidation and interest in his youthful face. “Uhh...that story father informed us of, it's never quite slipped my mind” said Fleedor II, rubbing the back of his neck while nervously laughing.